Stronghold
by SammyJeanCena
Summary: Adamina is in love with a superstar, but she's got a boyfriend who's really abusive. Can Sheamus save her?


Lips met hurriedly in a dark corner of the backstage area. She was not supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to have brought her there, but that didn't stop him. His hands gripped at her hips wanting more contact, knowing they had minimal time to be together. Her friends would notice her missing, and her boyfriend would go searching for her. Air became too much for the secret couple. He leaned his forehead against hers. His milky white skin standing out against her tanned.

"Meet me later?" He whispered wantonly.

She nodded and kissed him softly, "Room number?"

"190. Ah know yah're staying at the same as me, right?" His accent thick.

Another nod from the brunette. Her green eyes shining as bright as his, "I'll be counting the minutes until I'm in your arms again."

"Ah love you, Adie." He whispered before pressing their lips together once more. The kiss was swift and passionate. When he pulled away, he did completely. Without even a look back he walked away to do his match.

Adamina West watched him walk away whispering to herself, "I love you, too, Stephen."

Adamina walked back to her seat and sat down in between her best friends, Grace Holly and Shyanne Jean. There was an empty chair between Shyanne and Adamina. Adamina looked at the chair then to Shyanne, "Where's Axel?"

Shyanne sighed and looked at Grace then at Adamina, "The jerk wouldn't listen to us. He went looking for you, Ad."

Adamina growled then she looked at the screen. They were playing the new "Randy Orton K-Mart" commercial before she looked back at Shyanne, "Did you tell him I was going to the bathroom?"

"He wouldn't listen to us, Ad." Grace said pulling her eyes away from the titantron after the commercial was over, "Ginge and Linny followed after him."

"I don't know what I'd do without those two." Adamina looked down at her feet. Moments later her head shot up. Sheamus's music had started to play. Adamina bit her lip. Stephen took her breath away every time she saw him. He was absolutely beautiful to her, just as she was to him. As Stephen walked past her, she caught his gaze. Stephen stopped right in front of her and grinned. He lifted his title and slapped it a couple of times before turning and crawling into the ring.

Shyanne grabbed Adamina's arm, "Dude..."

Adamina nodded, "I know. I know."

"Adie, he totally noticed you..." Grace squeaked.

"I know!" Adamina giggled.

Caroline May and Ginger Rogers ran up behind the three girls. They both slapped a hand on Adamina's shoulders, "Adie!"

Adamina jumped. She turned around and looked at the other two before shaking her head, "What crazies?"

Caroline giggled and poked Adamina, "Sheamus looked right at you."

"He was practically telling you he wanted you with his eyes." Ginger jumped up and down. Adamina shook her head. She stared up at the ring where her beautiful Stephen stood. He looked back from the corner, locking eyes with the young woman again. Neither dared to break the contact. It was all they had at that very moment. Both wanted so much more, but they knew they would have to be patient. Adamina broke the contact when she felt a hand push harshly at her shoulder.

"How long does it take someone to go to the damn bathroom?" Axel Marks growled.

"I got lost." Adamina answered casually. _'Lost in Stephen's arms that is.'_

"How can you get lost, Adie? We've been here at least 12 times!" Axel yelled. Adamina looked away from him, her face red red with embarassment. Stephen looked over again before his opponent's music hit. He couldn't stand the way Axel treated his Adie, but there was nothing Stephen could do about it. Adamina thought she needed him. He was her only ticket to Stephen.

Shyanne slapped Axel's arm, "Sit down, asshole. You're drawing unwanted attention. Do you want us to get thrown out?"

Axel sat down and Adamina sent a look of thanks to her oldest friend. Shyanne and Adamina had grown up right next door to each other. They were born on the same day. They were almost sisters, polar opposites or not.

The rest of Raw dragged on after Stephen's match. Nothing interested Adamina. Shyanne and Grace got their wish to see John Cena and Randy Orton. Ginger squealed when the Corre ran out and attacked the Nexus. Caroline was just happy to be with her girls. When Raw was over completely they started walking to their car. Unknown to them they had parked beside some of the Superstar's vehicles. Shyanne and Grace pulled Adamina out of Axel's grip when they caught sight of the green shirt, pale skin and red fiery hair. Adamina had no clue what the two girls were doing until she was practically thrown into Stephen's line of sight. Adamina bit her lip and took in a deep breath.

"Would yah lasses like an autograph?" Stephen asked, his accent completely obliterating Adamina's thoughts.

"Of course we would." Shyanne grinned.

"But she would like one first." Grace pushed Adamina closer to Stephen.

Adamina took in another deep breath. Stephen seemed to be having the same problem keeping his breathing normal in front of her. His little secret was in reach. He could pull her in close and just kiss her if he so chose. Who would stop him? Adamina wouldn't, and that was what would have spurred him on if it hadn't been for her loud mouth boyfriend.

"Adamina! Hurry up! I want to go out and get drunk!" Axel yelled, like she couldn't hear him.

Adamina turned and sent Axel a death glare which he just blew off. She turned back to Stephen and apologized, "I'm sorry about him. We try to keep him on a leash, but somehow he ends up getting off."

Stephen laughed, "That be alright, lass. Ah don't pay any attention to people like himself. He's a loser if yah ask me."

Adamina smiled. She was in total agreement. Stephen took her autograph book and signed beside his picture then he flipped to the back and signed where he was supposed to. He handed her the book back. Their fingers barely touching which made Adamina blush immediately. Stephen smiled and leaned down a bit so he could whisper in her ear, "Ah put a special note to yah on me picture, lass. Ah'll see yah later on."

Adamina nodded, "Thank you very much for taking the time."

Stephen pulled back, "Anything for me fans."

Stephen signed autographs for the other four girls. He walked by each other them, took their hands and kissed them. When he reached Adamina, he slowly took her hand in his. Adamina closed her eyes for a brief second before looking back into his. His eyes told her what he really wanted. She dared him to do so with hers. She didn't care anymore what Axel thought or said. Stephen was within breathing distance, within kissing distance. If he didn't act first, she would have.

"Ah'll see you lasses again somedah." Stephen kissed Adamina's hand softly before letting it go just as slowly as he took it. Adamina's eyes fell closed again. When she opened them this time Stephen had walked away just as he had done earlier. Adamina watched his retreating form.

"Damn, boy has a nice ass." Shyanne mumbled for Adamina's left shoulder.

"I would not mind grabbing a full handful of that ass." Ginger said from the right.

"Ohmigosh, you two." Adamina shook her head and pulled away from them giggling.

"Come on. Let's get to the hotel." Caroline yawned.

"I'm driving!" Grace jumped into the front seat. Everyone else climbed in. Axel and Adamina were left sitting beside each other in the back.

Axel wrapped an arm around Adamina and pulled her exceptionally close, "We're talking when we get to the hotel."

Adamina did not like the tone in his voice. She just nodded afraid her voice may crack of she said anything.

~Two Hours Later~  
Stephen paced back and forth in his room. He had been waiting for his Adie. Worry mared the Irishman's face. He was just about to give up and go to bed when he heard a knock. Stephen raced to the door to find Adamina standing there with all her things and tears rolling down her pink cheeks. Stephen wrapped his arms around Adamina, "Adie..."

"I left him Stephen. I told him about us. I couldn't be with him another moment, but he got angry." Adamina sniffled.

"Adamina, look at me." Stephen said softly, but firmly.

Adamina wouldn't at first, but she knew that Stephen wouldn't just let it go. That's not how he was wired, not when it came to her. Slowly Adamina looked up. Her perfect face mared by cuts from Axel's ring, bruises, tiny spot of blood. Stephen could not believe what he was seeing, "Adie..."

"I tried to fight him off, but he was so much stronger than me. He slammed me against the wall. I think my shoulder is bruised."

"Come inside, love." Stephen picked up Adamina's things and pushed her inside. He shut the door, sat her things down beside the bathroom door then pulled her over to the bed. "Take yahr shirt off, love."

Adamina tried to pull her shirt off without hurting herself, but to no avail. She whimpered and looked at Stephen, "It hurts too much, Ste."

"How important is this shirt?"

"I can always buy another." Adamina whispered tears welling back up in her eyes.

Stephen nodded and carefully ripped her shirt so he could see if she had a bruise. Sure enough there was an ugly purple bruise. Stephen gritted his teeth, anger was coursing through him. He was barely able to keep the venom out of whisper, "Where else did he hit you?"

"My stomach." Adamina leaned forward and cried into her hands. Stephen pushed the anger behind him. He pulled Adamina into his arms and kissed her forehead. She only cried harder. Stephen lied back on the bed pulling Adamina with him. After a few minutes Adamina finally calmed down. She carefully lifted her head to look at her Stephen. "Ste, what are you thinking?"

"Ah'm going to kill him."

"Ste..."

"Nah. Nah, he is not going to get away with hurting yah. Ah'm not going to let him."

"What will attacking him do, Stephen? Nothing. I'm not with him anymore. I'm yours. All yours."

"Adie." Stephen sighed then sat up. Adamina wrapped her arms around his neck so she wouldn't jar too much since she was still on his lap. Stephen looked down and kissed her forehead, "Ah'm Irish. Ah canna let this happen to another girl. Either Ah kick his arse or Ah kill him."

Adamina didn't want Stephen to get in trouble. She had to think fast. The first thing that came to mind she did. She pressed her lips against Stephen's. He immediately responded. He pulled her back down to the bed as carefully as he could.

"Adie, Ah don't wanna hurt yah."

"Stephen, shut up and push your lips back against mine."

"Oh Adie..." Stephen smiled and did as he was told. Adamina smiled against his lips. She ran her hands down his back to the hem of his shirt. Again Stephen stopped, "Adamina, Ah don't think we should. Yah're too hurt."

"Stephen, please. I need you. You make me feel whole." Adamina begged.

Stephen hated when she begged. It always made him feel like he was denying her something. Finally he sighed and gave in, "Fine, but yah've gotta tell me if Ah hurt yah."

"I promise, I'll tell you, Ste." Adamina smiled and kissed him.

Stephen stood up pulling Adamina with him. He walked her to the head of the bed and laid her down. He pulled back and jerked his shirt off. Adamina sat up and reached for his sleep pants. She untied the string then pushed them and his boxers down. Stephen climbed onto the bed and unbuttoned Adamina's jeans. He carefully pulled them down and off her body. Stephen started kissing back up Adamina's legs. He was really taking his time with her.

"Mmm, Adie. Yah're so perfect." Stephen whispered against her ankle. Adamina sighed happily. Stephen continued his way up her body until her came to her torn shirt. Carefully he pulled it off her body and tossed it to the floor. Stephen gasped at the dark bruise on the left side of her stomach, "Ah will never hurt yah like he did, Adie. Ah promise."

"I know you won't Stephen. I trust you with my life." Adamina wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips back down to hers. As they kissed Stephen unhooked her bra and pulled it off her. He ran his hand across her arms and shoulders then down her chest to her breasts. You'd think that Stephen's hands would be rough, but they weren't. They were soft. He cupped her left breast, running a thumb over her nipple until it was a hard nub. He then did the same with her right. Adamina moaned into his mouth. Stephen pulled away and kissed down her body to her panties. He pulled back and took them off of her. He stared down at his beautiful, broken angel. "Stephen, you're staring, love."

"Ah canna help it, Adie. Yah're so perfect to me." Stephen smiled.

"No, foreplay tonight, Ste. I need you too much right now to wait another moment."

"Anything yah want, Adie." Stephen carefully spread Adamina's legs apart and moved himself between them. Adamina handed him the condom that was lying on the bedside table. Stephen tore the wrapper open, then rolled the condom down his length. Adamina popped the top on the lube and began to coat his length.

"Now, baby. Please." Adamina whispered pulling her hand away and leaning back on the pillows.

Stephen nodded and lined himself up. Slowly he pushed in, watching Adamina's face for any signs of pain, but there wasn't any. He gave her a few minutes to adjust. Adamina nodded. Stephen pulled out completely then pushed back in. He found a rhythm. Adamina had her arms and legs wrapped around Stephen's neck and waist. She had her eyes closed tight in ecstacy. Stephen knew just how to make her feel amazing.

"Yah alright, baby?" Stephen whispered kissing her hip.

"I'm awesome, Ste. You fucking wonderful..." Adamina moaned.

Stephen chuckled softly, "Yah're not making sense, lovey."

"Hard to make sense when you're driving me insane, Ste."

Stephen chuckled again and started thrusting a little faster. Adamina ran her fingernails down his back. She was getting close. Stephen could tell; her walls were tensing around him. He moved his hand down to her clit and rubbed it trying to help Adamina to her orgasm.

"Stephen, ohmigosh...oh...don't...fuck!" Adamina cried out Stephen's name as her orgasm washed over her. Her walls clamped down on him. Stephen thrusts sped up just a bit more before he was coming into the condom. Stephen pulled out and laid down beside her.

"Fookin hell, Adie. That was amazing." Stephen smiled and kissed her neck.

"It was, Ste. Thank you for that." Adamina smiled.

"Sleep, Adie. Ah'll see yah in the marnin." Stephen kissed her forehead then pulled the covers over them.

~The Next Morning~  
Stephen walked into the gym of the hotel. Shyanne and Grace were leaning against the wall waiting for Axel to walk out of the showers. Stephen walked over to them, "Yah're Adamina's friends, right?"

Shyanne looked at Grace then back at Stephen, "Yeah..."

"You know Adamina, personally?" Grace asked staring up at the Irishman.

Stephen nodded, "She's mah everything. She has been for a long time."

"So you know what that fucknut did to her last night, right?" Shyanne cocked an eyebrow.

"Ah know." Stephen nodded controlling his anger, "Ah saw too. She came to me last night after he hurt her. She's sleeping right now, and Ah won't be stopped from kicking his arse."  
Shyanne grinned, "You're not the only one that wants to kick his ass."

"We would have already kicked his ass, but the pussy locked himself in the showers." Grace yelled to Axel.

"Fuck you, bitches!" Axel screamed from the showers.

"Ah'll throw him out to yah, lasses." Stephen nodded.

Shyanne and Grace high fived, "Thank you very much."

Stephen nodded. He pulled his shirt off then pushed the doors to the shower so hard he hit Axel right in the nose. Axel fell back holding it.

"You fucker!" Axel whined "Yah're the fookin prick that hurt Adamina? Really? Yah're nothin more than a child." Sheamus asked. Stephen was long gone. The Celtic warrior now stood right in front of the smaller man.

Axel stared at him knowing his life was about to be cut short. He was so scared he pissed his pants. Sheamus started to laugh. He picked Axel up by the neck of shirt, "Yah're gonna get a taste of yahr own medicine, but Ah'm not going to do it because Ah don't hit lasses."

Sheamus tossed him out the door and right into the girls. Caroline and Ginger had joined Shyanne and Grace.

The four girls immediately started kicking Axel. Axel didn't dare cry out just in case Sheamus stepped out and finished him off. The girls stopped abruptly when they heard a familiar voice.  
"GIRLS!"

They looked towards the door where Adamina was standing with her hands on her hips. Shyanne was about to explain when Stephen stepped out of the showers smirking. Adamina shook her head and walked over to him, "Really, Ste?"

"Oh Adie, yah know me. Ah can't hit a lass, but yahr friends seemed to have no problems doin so, love." Stephen pulled the young woman into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Ste, you're so mean." Adamina chuckled and leaned against him.

Axel looked up at Adamina, "Ad, I'm so sorry for everything."

"I could care less, Axel. I have a real man to take care of me now, so you should feel grateful that I'm making my girls stop kicking your ass because I really want them to."

"Thank you, Adie. Thank you." Axel jumped up and ran out of the gym as fast as possible.

Adamina turned to her friends, "Girls, have you met my boyfriend?"

The other four squealed and surrounded the couple. Stephen turned Adamina's head towards him and pressed their lips together. Kissing him never felt any better than it did the moment they were official.  
~End~


End file.
